


What Bumblebee is silent about

by OpalinePrime2015



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalinePrime2015/pseuds/OpalinePrime2015
Summary: Sometimes there's more meaning in what Bee doesn't say.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Bumblebee
Kudos: 30





	What Bumblebee is silent about

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [То, о чем молчит Бамблби](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744888) by Opaline. 



> Sorry if my writing has many mistakes. Because I'm Ukrainian and just learning English. Hope you'll like my work.

Night. But somewhere in about three hours dawn will come. The yellow autobot was walking through the Junkyard - just returned. Walking quietly, but footsteps echo. Hah, wonder how the leader doesn’t allow his team to leave the base without permission, and he just walks around at night. Denny and Russell are asleep - the man from the trailer can be heard to snore.  
Bumblebee walked to the main center. The orange minicon probably never leaves his place. 

"Back already, Lieutenant?" asked and simultaneously approved Fixit. "How was the night walk? Had a rest?"  
"Speaking of rest, haven't you overheated yet?"  
"I was... creeeee," - knocked himself on the chest panel. "created for this work, so no."  
"Where are the others?"  
"You know that. Sideswipe polishes himself, Strongarm teaches protocols, Drift works with students, Grimlock ... um ... lying on the ground," answered the minicon, examining everyone on the camera panel.  
"And Optimus?"

Yes, he's on Earth. After defeating the Decepticons’ High Council on Cybertron, Optimus stated that he wanted to take a rest from wars and battles at least once in his life. Therefore, a month later he flew to Earth to the Bumblebee’ team. He is here the second day.

"I'm here."

It's strange how such a huge bot can walk so quietly.

"Did you find something special to do while on vacation?" asked Bee, turning back to his interlocutor. To be honest, Bee was incredibly happy when Prime returned. It catches up with the atmosphere of old times. Bee was often told that next to Optimus he was like a lion cub near a lion, which imitates the elder. Bumblebee didn’t deny this.  
"Regular patrols suit me and help me to concentrate."

The yellow bot didn't have time to say anything. A soft signal sounded from the command post.

"Decepticon’ signal detected. This is Steeljaw, he isn’t far from us in the woods," said Fixit.  
"He howed up for the third time in a month,” added the cadet-autobot, walking up with the rest of the team.  
"He got me annoying already. To finally catch him for the third time," whined Sideswipe. The team leader rolled his eyes at the red bot and commanded:  
"Okay, Grim and Strongarm, let's go. Let's see what Steeljaw has today."

They immediately transformed and disappeared.

"Why is Bee so ... not like him?" noticed the red car. "Started the mission without his signature battle cry - not at all like him. Definitely boring mission."  
"Everyone has their own thoughts in mind. You won't know until you ask,” Drift replied.  
"Even when you ask, you may not know," Prime continued thoughtfully.  
"What?" the guy snorted. "I better will continue to deal with my paint job. Bye."

***

"Fixit, are there people nearby?" the leader asked.  
"No, sir."  
"Excellent," answered the yellow one and turned to the left with a sharp move.

The autobots were driving on the asphalt, and now they turned into a dirt road.

"Finally, I can punch someone in the faceplate!" the dinobot rejoiced. Strongarm, as always, drove him on a trailer.  
"Of course you can. Specially…"

Bee didn’t say how they were very strongly pushed back out of the way by the sound-power blue wave. All the night birds scattered in fear into the sky. Even though Grim rolled like a ball, it was not far away. Strongarm reacted quickly, managed to transform and stay on her peds. Bumblebee, who was in front of the formation, flew off, smashing several trees, and landed sideways on a huge rock.

"Sir! Are you okay?" the cadet got worried and ran to him. And the leader was so decently winded away.  
"Sweet Solus Prime! Strongarm, what happened to you?! My sensors screamed, showing a large burst of energy. Bumblebee's signature is gone!" squeaked the minicon.  
"We were pushed away by the wave. The lieutenant received the most damage," answered the fem.  
"I thought only I can destroy everything in the way," Grimlock grinned innocently.  
"What ... did it just ... was?" asked Bee, who was helped to get up. His optics blinked, and the voice box was junking.  
"My attack. Moreover, successful."

The wolf-decepticon stood in front of them, holding his new weapon in the servos. The last rays of the moon made him shiny and silver, a particularly pleasing grin beaming. 

"Want to use such a weapon to humans?" asked the cadet, aiming the blaster at the enemy.  
"He will not have time as I knock him out,” the dinobot threatened. But he won't attack without Bee's command - he's learned it now.  
"No, my new creation is especially for you. The test went well. Thank you, autobots."

Steeljaw did something. He disappeared, just was and disappeared. Crazy genius wasted no time.

"Steeljaw's signal is gone,” Fixit confirmed.  
"Looks like he used a stealth device," she said. "He is not visible or audible."  
"Damn, missed again,” Grim slapped his tail on the ground.  
"What about Bumblebee?" Optimus joined the connection.

The yellow bot crouched to the ground and pressed his helmet with his servos. The audio receptors buzzed and rang.

"Bee?" called Grim.

Bee hit the receptors and seems to be back to normal.

"Steeljaw escaped again... again. We have nothing else to do here."  
"Sir, how are you?"  
"Not the best. We return to the base," the leader ordered.  
"Found!" the dinobot brought his favorite trailer out of the thicket.

Strongarm transformed and they left. And Bumblebee... couldn't. Once again, the panels creaked against the metal, but nothing happened. He already had something similar. He felt the same fear again as he once had. 

"Is something wrong?" the Autobots returned to him.  
"Ask Fixit to turn on the Ground Bridge."

***

"Yes, just as we thought,” Fixit replied, deflecting a scanning light from Bumblebee on a horizontal platform. "Damaged T-Cog."

The rest were scared. And Optimus was also covered with past feelings. Bee himself feels... nothing? Although rather it looks like vague sadness.

"What is T-Cog?" Russell asked sleepily.  
"With its help, we can scan vehicles and transform," explained Strongarm.  
"We can make him a new one, right Fixit?" said the most cheerful Denny. But then the man did not understand why the bots were in a funeral mood after his words.  
"Denny, the T-Cog is a biomechanism that you can't just recreate,” explained Prime.  
"It's like an organ in your human body," the minicon gave an example.  
"Since the lieutenant has only damaged it, I can fix it,” Fixit said, addressing everyone, and then continued to speak to the seated Bee: “But after such an operation, not only can you not transform, but simply move. Because by scanning, I found out that you already had a T-Cog operation."  
"Yes. Not for the first time,” only said the yellow bot.  
"Have you already had this? It's a nightmare for me not to turn into my favorite car,” Sideswipe shuddered. "Happened in battle?"  
"No. Humans have stolen," the leader answered.  
"WHAT?!" everyone cried out except Optimus.

The sun is just rising. The very moment when the stars are still visible in the dark sky, but the sun bursts in with a warm yellow color, making the collision of day and night purple. In the past, Bumblebee was associated with this particular time of day - dawn.

"Fixit, is it possible to postpone the operation for later?"  
"What?! Lieutenant, don't you want to fix the damage as soon as possible?" the minibot was surprised. "And also need to tweak your voice box."  
"Bee, calm down. You already have a mysterious past, which few bots know about, and now you also have such statements,” the red bot got excited.  
"Isn't it wiser to share your worries with us? We noticed a long time ago," added Drift.  
"And about your past, too. Very interesting,” Grimlock said.

But it is also true that Bumblebee never told his team about his life before and during the war. This is an even bigger mystery than the Primus himself. Bumblebee is one of the greatest war heroes who did not want to write himself into history. Only the team Prime know him best and which disintegrated after the revival of Cybertron.

"Guys, that's enough! No, I don't want to talk about it! Fixit, I'm postponing the operation for the next days," said Bee sternly, but with slight crackes in his voice. He stood up to his full height and turned to leave.  
"Lieutenant, please. We are worried about you and want to help with an open spark. But you are not always honest with us,” Strongarm said excitedly.  
"I understand... understand. Forgive me... But I can't tell you anything," he left them.  
"What?!" Sideswipe was genuinely surprised. What would Bee turn his back on friends? Never. "Hey, Optimus, maybe you have something to say? He'll probably obey you, right?"  
"No. He needs to be alone for a time," all that Prime replied.

***

Who knows what Bumblebee was doing and what he was thinking all day. But in the evening he returned to the main center, set the coordinates for the Ground Bridge, and walked through the turquoise glow of the portal.  
Fixit noticed but said nothing.

"You know, I certainly trust Bee, he won't do anything unthinking. But... I hate the feeling when you don't know how to help a friend!" said the red autobot about his worries.  
"Wow, sympathy and kindness awoke in you?" pushed Strongarm, but then added: "I agree with Sideswipe, surprisingly. We need to do something."

All the Autobots gathered around the command center, Denny and Russell, too.

"I'm more worried about what Bumblebee said his T-Cog was once stolen by humans. What humans? How? And why?" the boy asked.  
"Believe me, not only you are interested. I would also like to know how he lost his voice box - one of the biggest legends," continued Slipstream next to the boy.  
"So, you really don't know anything?" Optimus joined the conversation. He knew Bee better than anyone else present and did not understand how they could not know such important details in the biography of their leader.  
"Yes, Optimus. We don't know anything at all!" Sideswipe boiled.  
"Fixit, open the Cybertron Personal Data Archive," Drift asked. Minicon understood what he wanted from him.  
"Bumblebee is an Autobot, a former scout of the Optimus Prime's team, a war hero on Cybertron and Earth. After the war, he is a lieutenant in the Cybertron police. Now he is on Earth," Fixit began to read. "Personality (old archive): Bumblebee is still very young and not as experienced in battles as the rest of the squad, but he is not afraid of difficulties and fearlessly attacks the enemy. Bumblebee respects and loves Optimus Prime, is ready to sacrifice himself for him. He is kind and restless. Technical characteristics (old archive): Bumblebee is not the strongest in the Prime team, but he is unusually clever and savvy, a master of all sorts of military tricks. He is also very fast. In altform, Bumblebee has the highest speed indicators: it can accelerate to 400 km/h in just 6 seconds.  
"How many?!" shouted the red bot. "I can only 300 km/h. And all this time he was hiding such speed from me! What a bastard!"  
"Bumblebee lost his voice box in Cybertron and is forced to communicate with others, emitting a series of clicks and squeaks, but thanks to unknown events, his voice was restored," finished Fixit.  
"And it's all? So little," Prime just fell out of himself.  
"We think he did a lot more than we know," added Strongarm.  
"It's true."  
"Optimus, so can you tell us about Bee's past? How did he lose his voice?" lit up with interest Russell.  
"On Cybertron during the war, we wanted to conduct a large-scale mission over the Decepticons, and I sent Bumblebee to reconnaissance. But he failed and was caught. Megatron punished him harshly and left him to die in prison until we rescued him," said the blue-red bot.  
"So Megatron did it himself? Incredible," Strongarm jumped.  
"Bumblebee went through a lot: the loss of his voice, the loss of the T-Cog, his mind was ruled by Megatron, the loss of a human friend, in the end, he was even killed," continued Prime.  
"Killed?!" everyone was surprised.  
“Yes, maybe Bumblebee and I will tell you everything later. But now I need to find him."

Leaving the others with questions, Optimus walked to the bridge, he knew exactly where he needed to be.

***

Desert. Jasper, Nevada. There used to be a small town here, but now it is only an abandoned area, as if after a zombie apocalypse. But Bumblebee came exactly to the place where his home was. Autobot base. Collapsed mountain. The Autobot climbed to the top.  
He never understood why Arcee and Miko loved to sit on top here, but now he knows. It's so calm, the air evokes nostalgia, only the view has become even more empty than before. The landscape looked like a painting of faded red paint. Bee was sitting near the edge with his knee bumps toward him.  
So many megacycles have passed, and he still cannot cope with the memories and waves of the forgotten past. In recent times, this has completely burst his spark. "What is this childhood weakness? Did the war teach you this?" he always thought, with such sad impulses. The wind blows slightly over the black and yellow metal.

"How many Earth years have passed since the moment we were all here together?" asked Bee, without turning his gaze at the approaching bot from behind.  
"About 50 years old," answered Optimus, going up to the interlocutor.  
"Hmm, time goes faster on Cybertron."  
"Have you had contact with Jack, Miko, and Raff?" asked Prime, already squatting on one knee next to Bee.  
"No."

Sunset. It is red and blue. Bumblebee had noticed long ago that it was here that the sunset was exactly like Optimus. He had never seen anything like this anywhere else.

"Why? Would you like to know how are they?  
"Did not want. This is in the past."  
"And what else is in the past?"  
"I am."

Silence. Bumblebee gave Optimus no chance to answer. Even though he said it right. Now, if Bee really contacted human friends, what would he tell them? “Hi, Raff. It's me, Bumblebee. Long time no see"? Such a meeting would make the scars open, leaving not happiness, after leaving, but pain.

"Tell me, Optimus, don't you miss those times?"  
“I've been living for too long and I'm used to not getting attached to something... or someone. But... yes, I think the time with my team was the most precious for me."  
"And now you've replaced them with a new team."

Prime switched optics to Bee. The yellow bot not only misses the past but also does not want to accept the present. “You never wanted to look weak, never. Because you were taking on all the pain of the team and friends. And you always did not accept my help at such moments, you thought it was so right. This habit still accompanies you. But you forget that you are important and needed to your friends, Bumblebee... especially to me,” thought Optimus.  
The big bot also sat down more comfortably on the edge, smiling slightly:

"Do you remember the first time we met?"  
"Yes, I was then a rookie at the beginning of the war, a complete failure. They wanted to expel me from the army for my inability to fight and think strategically. But I never imagined that I would be handed over to the Legendary Leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime himself. I’m even ashamed to remember that meeting, I was your ardent fan, much worse than Smokescreen,” Bee said, turning to his interlocutor.  
"I was very glad that I met you as if I saw beforehand that you would become a bot close to my spark, a legendary warrior and an excellent leader."

Bumblebee was surprised and even slightly embarrassed. It is not every day that Optimus can be so calmly frank, he is always serious and strict about any business or conversation.

"I learned from the best. For that, I can say thank you."  
"Your team thinks so too. They want to get to know their leader better,” finished the blue-red bot. This did not please Bee, he had not yet gathered courage. But Prime continued:  
"I will help you. I'll be there for you."

How could such words not please? We have to ask sad Bumblebee.

"Once you said the same thing, but you almost died, and then completely gave your spark in the name of the revival of Cybertron. It hurted... very much. And after so many megacycles you returned, but immediately with a mission to save the Universe. I was so angry and upset at you. I missed you madly, and you... just," Bee sighed, after a tense speech. “Just don’t die anymore, okay?"

Bee touched Prime's palm, looking with the optics of a face of ... hope?

"You too. No more pushing through Megatron's fire to hand me the sword,” the Autobot replied, holding Bee's hand tighter.

They can feel calm and happy. Already.

Looking from behind at two bots watching the sunset. What do you think is the saddest thing? And the fact that they never had time to just talk and spend time together. Perhaps now fate will give two loving sparks a break from life?

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's some kind of AU, because since TFP have passed 50 years. I don't know in fact, but I wrote so.


End file.
